<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Suffer by low_frame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696209">Suffer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/low_frame/pseuds/low_frame'>low_frame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, F/M, Groping, Hair-pulling, How Do I Tag, Kissing, My First Fanfic, Rough Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:40:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/low_frame/pseuds/low_frame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanitas has had enough of Y/N winning in their duels, so he decides to punish her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Suffer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>uhhh this is my first fic so don't expect anything good</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I pant as I look towards Vanitas, who is fighting to keep me at his arms length. <br/>I can see he’s trying no to hurt me too much, but why? I am one of the 7 lights, he should kill me if he wants to stay alive!</p>
<p>My thoughts were interrupted by Vanitas, who lunged at me half assedly.<br/>“What’s wrong Vanitas? Tired already?” I taunt him while parrying his attack. </p>
<p>“Hmph, you wish you insignificant speck!” </p>
<p>He says with conviction as he attacks me with more energy this time.<br/>I block, parry and cast magic on him as we continue our fight. As I get more and more tired, he starts getting more and more aggressive with his attacks.<br/>I lose my balance when I try to parry his attack, and get knocked down.</p>
<p>“Playtime’s over, you filth,” he speaks as he leans over me, looking at my face.</p>
<p>“I’ve been waiting for this. To defeat one of the 7 guardians of light. To defeat you, Y/N.” he leans closer to my face, our noses just inches apart.</p>
<p>“W-what do you mean?” I ask with a quivering voice.<br/>“I’ve been waiting to destroy you, to make you writhe when I do unspeakable things to you,” his husky voice says.<br/>I shiver, but not from fear...from excitement. </p>
<p>He started leaning closer to me, I backed down until I lay on the ground completely.<br/>“Hmmm what a handful you are,” he takes my wrists in his hands and pins them next to my head.</p>
<p>“Am i? Why don’t you punish me if I'm such a handful to deal with?” I ask looking into his amber eyes that sparkle mischievously. <br/>“Oh? Are you offering to get punished by me? You dirty little kitten.” <br/>I let out a breathy gasp at his words and as he smirks down on me I shiver again, getting excited by our little game. </p>
<p>“I want to ravish you, until you can’t think of anything else but me. And fall into darkness in the process.”<br/>“What are you waiting for then? I’m at your mercy, Vanitas.” </p>
<p>He lets out a growl, tangling his hand that was previously holding my wrist, into my hair and pulling back so that my neck is exposed for him to kiss, bite and mark. <br/>I let out breathy moans at his ministrations, tangling my free hand into his spikes that are surprisingly soft and pulling his hair harshly. <br/>Moans erupt from his throat and he bites on my earlobe warningly.</p>
<p>“You’re getting a bit too feisty, you’re the one getting punished y’know.” he whispers in my ear.<br/>“Mmm what’re you gonna do about it? Will you tie me to a pole somewhere and have your way with me?” I ask as I wrap my legs around his waist in a strong grip and yanking his head back by his hair. I look at his dilated pupils that scream his lust, his cocky smirk and lastly his  lips. Oh his tantalizing lips, how you wish to kiss them and wish to be ravished by them all over. </p>
<p>You wrap your arms around his neck and bring his face closer to yours, stopping inches away from your lips touching. </p>
<p>He growls, impatient at your moves and kisses you. <br/>You moan from the sensation of his lips moving roughly against yours, at how he glides his hands down your body gripping your waist with a firm grip.<br/>You moan delightfully when he nips your lips, not even waiting for you to open your mouth as his tongue slides past your lips into your wet cavern.</p>
<p>He maps out your whole mouth with his tongue, gliding it behind your teeth and tangling it with your tongue.<br/>You both moan as your tongues connect and dance to a rhythm you can’t control.<br/>Your hands get more daring, gliding, groping each others’ bodies as you continue your mad dance that is prohibited.</p>
<p>In need of air, Vanitas breaks away from your lip lock panting like he fought a thousand heartlesses and you are no better. </p>
<p>Vanitas grips your waist tighter and lifts the both of you up with surprising strength and opens a portal of darkness.</p>
<p>“You got me all hot and bothered now, you filth. We’ll settle this somewhere where no one can bother us.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you've come this far, thank you for reading! if you have any complaints or just your impression of this fic please leave it in the comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>